1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more technologies for a printer having a plurality of feeder units, more specifically, to one or more technologies for replenishing an intended one of the feeder units with sheets during a continuous printing operation.
2. Related Art
A printer having a plurality of feeder units has been known. For instance, an image forming device has been known that is provided with a feed tray (a main body feed tray) disposed in a bottom region of the image forming device and configured such that another feed tray (an additional feed tray) can be installed under the main body feed tray.
Further, when a sheet-empty state is detected at a feeder unit specified by a print job (i.e., when a state where there is no sheet left in the specified feeder unit is detected) during a continuous printing operation, the printer interrupts the printing operation and waits for the specified feeder unit to be replenished with sheets. Then, in response to detection of a state where the sheet replenishment for the specified feeder unit is completed, the printer resumes the printing operation.